Series 4
Series Four '''of Waterloo Road first aired on BBC One on Wednesday 7 January 2009 at 8pm (7:30pm on BBC One Scotland) with a 90-minute opening episode. The series contains twenty hour-long episodes (including the 90-minute first episode), and will finish on the 20th May 2009. The series begins by directly following the events at the end of Series Three, as Headteacher Rachel Mason is severly injured in a fire at the school. However, these events are quickly resolved - Rachel and Davina have both recovered and the school has been rebuilt. New Characters Series Four saw the introduction of several new characters, including: *Rob Cleaver' (played by Elyes Gabel) - The new Head of PE. Last Episode: Series 4, Episode 12 *'Denzil Kelly' (played by Reece Douglas) - Second youngest member of the difficult Kelly family, after baby Prince. *'Earl Kelly' (played by Reece Noi) - Member of the Kelly family. A 15-year old student described as a "borderline psychopath". Last Episode: Series 4, Episode 8 *'Marley Kelly' (played by Luke Bailey) - New student. Eldest member of the Kelly family. *'Rose Kelly' (played by Elaine Symons) - The mother of the Kellys. *'Sam Kelly' (played by Holly Kenny) - New student. Member of the Kelly family. *'Flick Mellor' (played by Sadie Pickering) - New student. Head Girl. *'Melissa Ryan' (played by Katy Carmichael) - Appointed Head of Extended Services. She is also Rachel's sister. Last Episode: Series 4, Episode 11 And from Episode 2: *'Dave Miller''' (played by Tim Healy) - New school Security Guard. *'Phillip Ryan' (played by Dean Smith) - Melissa's socially-awkward son. The series did not include Mika Grainger or Brett Aspinall, who left for university. Plot Points *Waterloo Road accepts the Kelly Family in Episode One. The family prove difficult to manage, especially Earl Kelly; he brings a gun into school on the first day , then gives it to his younger brother Denzil. Denzil is caught with the gun and arrested. *Chlo becomes pregnant, at first she wants the baby untill she talks to Kim about her future, Chlo then tells Donte and Tom that when the baby comes she wants to put it up for adobtion, Donte tells her that he will look after the baby with Toms help but this means they will have to divorce. When the baby is born Chlo decides she wants the baby and they call her Izzy after her dead mum. *Melissa Ryan is appointed the new Head of Extended Services. It is later revealed that Melissa is Rachel's sister. *Earl Kelly and Maxine Barlow, another pupil, start a relationship. But in episode Eight, when it is revealed that earl has abandoned another child, Maxine dumps him. Earl gets his revenge by shooting Maxine. Earl is arrested and Maxine dies in the arms of her best friend Janeece Bryan, and her teacher and guardian, Steph Haydock. *Kim Campbell, a former teacher, returns to the school in episode 12. She brings back a baby, but no father. It is later revealed that the baby was sneaked into the country by Kim, and thet Grace is actually Kim's mother's child. *Teacher Davina Shackleton leaves in episode Fifteen, after she finds out that boyfriend Tom as been spending too much time with Rose Kelly Characters See List of Waterloo Road Characters External Links The Official Waterloo Road Website.